Let's Steal a Clown
by Yeliah Drahcoub
Summary: Impulse and Beast boy decides to have a little Halloween mischief, and recruit Blue Beetle,Dropfly(my Oc) and Robin to join in. their goal? steal the old Ronald the clown speaker/statue at a local burger joint and...well they haven't thought of it yet. unfortunately they get interrupted by a hungry Flash. Dialogue from That 70's show, season 8 episode Fun It.


**The following is a non profit fan based story, Young Justice belongs to DCU and along with That 70's Show belongs to Warner Brothers entertainment, please support the official release.**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

**Let's Steal a clown**  
><strong>(Dialogue from That 70's Show S8 Fun it)<strong>

"Okay…Why am I here again?" Drop-wing or Naya looked at Impulse and Beast Boy who were checking over a fence. at the Tonto burger parking lot to make sure no one was there. The two of them looked at her with a slight grimace. "We told you already, we're gonna steal that crappy clown" Impulse whispered while Best boy nodded. Naya furrowed her brow then pointed over her shoulder.

"And why is Robin here?"

"He hates clowns.'

"And why is Jaime here?"

Blue Beetle looked at the hooded girl, then quick looked away when she looked at him. While Beast boy shrugged "Not really sure…we told him the plan, he said no." then Robin spoke up "then the second I mentioned you…well, he jumped right on board." the guys all looked at the Latino boy with sly grins, while Naya just seemed confused "Wh;" "are you sure there are no security cameras?" a flustered Jaime interrupted her as Robin smirked.

"yeah pretty sure, and if there are then they're probably knocked out by the mini EMP wave Dropfly dispatched."

"Crash! the coast is clear, let's do this!"

The five teens jumped over the fence. then went to the Tonto the clown statue; that, also doubled as a speaker costumers talked into for orders. Both the bug users morphed their hands into flashlights and shone them at the bolts. as Robin and Impulse searched the tool box they brought with them while Beast boy (dog form) stood look out. After a few minutes of loosening the bolts, Beast Boys ears shot up. "Crud! someone's coming!" Robin stood up "Quick! scatter!"

Drop-wing grabbed Beast boy and flew on to the roof while Robin and Impulse hid in a thankfully empty dumpster. While Blue Beetle looked around terrified. "Oh no! I didn't Scatter!?" in a last ditch effort he dove behind the statue. just as Flash arrived and smiled fondly at the clown.

"Hey, Tonto! What's cooking?"

"Uhh….(Blue Beetle deepens his voice) Welcome to Tonto Burger!"

Jaime's four accomplices watched as Flash examined the menu, all in shock that he was actually falling for this!

"Yeah, can I get three Tonto combo? With extra mayo?"

"Would you like apple pie with that?'

"Sure!"

"And an extra large soda for 10 cents more?"

"…Okay."

Beast boy let out a snort while Naya bit her lip trying not to laugh, while Robin and Impulse holding up pretty well "Please, tell me you're recording this?" he whispered the boy wonder nodded at the speedster question "Crash."

"Oh! And hash browns are free with all that!

"Awesome! I'll take them!"

"So let me read that back…Three Tonto Combos extra mayo, Apple pie, Extra large drink and some hash browns?"

"You got it!"

"I'm sorry, we're closed."

The Flash blinked then stared at the speaker in disbelief. "Then why did you take my order?!" he sputtered but Tonto ignored him. "Gracias, please go away." the speedster pouted "But I'm hungry!"

"Then get a pizza."

"I had pizza for lunch!"

"Well, whose fault was**_ that!?_**"

The Flash clearly annoyed, crouched up his nose in anger.

"GO TO HELL TONTO!?"

"SEE YOU THERE LARD-ASS!?"

Flash huffed before running of as the other four came out of hiding laughing their buts off, Naya dropped to her knees shaking with laughter while repeating "oh my god", with Robin rolled up in a ball next to her with one hand on her shoulder. in an attempt to keep himself from face-planting the asphalt.

"That was awesome!" Beast boy exclaimed "Flash got into an argument with a ceramic clown!?" he joined the other two on the ground while Impulse grinned "Believe it or not, this isn't the first time he has." Blue Beetle just let out an exhausted sigh "Can I go home now? Please?" the other three guys shook their heads as Naya snapped her fingers "Oh, just figured out what to do with the clown!" the boys all looked at her "You all who nurse Bitters is?…right?"

**Bonus scene:**

Bitters woke up with a start as lightning sound effect came from her TV. "Strange…" she thought "I thought I turned that off?" she reached for her remote, when she felt something wet and sticky on her arm. The red headed nurse clapped her lights on, and saw this red-ish orange substance on her arms and blankets she stared; then Bitters hesitantly brought her hand up to her nose and sniffed then licked a little bit of it.

"Ketchup?"

She arched a brow in confusion. Then, noticed she wasn't alone in bed. and saw the second bump in her bed. the red head swallowed a lump in her throat, before yanking the blanket back and… Let out a glass shattering shriek at the sight of a ketchup covered Tonto the clown holding a knife and the severed head of Raggedy Ann, Bitters let out one last screech before fainting.

The five teens came out from the hallway snickering as Nightwing who had caught them on the way over snorted before clearing his throat "Okay, you've all had your fun. Now, let's get this thing back to Tonto's before Batman finds out." the kids nodded before cleaning up and putting everything back. With no one the wiser…well until Impulse showed that video of Flash yelling at the clown.

the end!

Happy Halloween!


End file.
